Question: $h(t) = -10t+6$ $h\Big($
Answer: We need to solve an equation with the function's formula $-10t+6$ on one side and the given output $-44$ on the other side. $\begin{aligned} -10t+6&=-44\\\\ 50&=10t\\\\ 5&=t\end{aligned}$ Therefore, $h(5)=-44$.